


in my mind

by goldilocks31



Series: our songs [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R U Mine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the Arctic Monkey's song R U Mine? constructve comments are welcome!

_“In my mind when she’s not right there beside me_

_I go crazy cause here isn’t where I wanna be_

_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

_And I can’t help myself all I wanna hear her_

_Say is R U mine? Well R U mine?”_

Anika walked through the castle halls like a blizzard, hardly noticing anyone. The fire in her was just too great. Having just returned from a diplomatic mission negotiating trade agreements for two weeks she wanted allot of things but the most pressing thing she wanted was Loki. She just spent fifteen whole minutes making excuses to Odin as to why she could not appear before Asgard’s High Council and give a report of the last two weeks. In her frustration she claimed fatigue and said she wanted to go to bed which wasn’t entirely untrue, she did want to go bed. Just not alone. Anika walked like what seemed eternity until she finally reached Loki’s chambers.

Giving her earrings and bracelet to her ladies in waiting she dismissed them and took a deep breath before opening the door. The room was cozy and warm, smelling like pines. In a big plush leather armchair sat Loki reading a book and drinking hot cider spiced with cinnamon and star anise. He had lifted his head from the book he was reading to yell at the insolent servant that dared to interrupt him while he was reading when he saw Anika and his jaw dropped. She came to stand in front of him and before he had a chance to react she pulled the book from his hands, closed it and put it on the table next to his armchair.

She pulled him to her and smashed her lips against his willing him to open his mouth and grant her access. Loki was so stunned by her behavior but he opened his mouth and she deepened the kiss, eating at his mouth, drinking him in like he was water. When she finally let him go and looked in his eyes she saw shock and hurt. He turned his face away from her and she reached for him when she realized what she’d done. She took away his consent. In her own fire she treated him as if he was her lesser not her equal. Anika and their Lady Mother were the only ones who treated him like their equal. That she would go and betray that trust was inexcusable. He hated to be interrupted while reading and Anika knew that and at that moment chose to ignore it.

Her heart cracked inside her as she spoke to him.”You are mine. My beautiful god sent to me from Valhalla. I’m sorry that wasn’t fair to you. It’s in your hands now, reach me touch me if you want this.” The silver bells in her throat said. Loki turned his face toward her again and saw how pained she was by what she’d just done. Anika was truly sorry, he knew that. His expression softened and he reached for her hand and placed it on his cheek. “Welcome home sister mine”, he said and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly, inhaling her scent of wild roses in full bloom.

Loki looked at her precious face and kissed her soft full apple red lips that he missed so much. As their lips parted Loki felt her start to shiver in his arms even though the room was warm and she was wearing a deep burgundy dress of thick material and a thick travel cloak. “My darling, you’re shivering”, he said, and Anika’s fire burned again. She pulled him by the hand towards his shower and once inside shut the door and opened the water to its hottest point. She turned to him and for the first time noticed he was wearing a dark green silk tunic that was embroidered with gold threads through out the length of it. It fit him like a glove emphasizing his strong body and his muscles. Anika walked to him with passion in her eyes.

She reached for the hem of the tunic and took her time stripping him of it, relishing in the feel of his skin under her hands. “Every time your face appeared before me that first night on my doorstep my body got so heated I had to touch myself over and over again just so I could see that pained expression on your face when I climax”, the silver bells said. Anika kissed every patch of skin she reviled making Loki burn for her. She got to his strong chest and stuck out her tongue, licking his nipple and making it hard. She sucked gently on it before giving the attention to the other one.

Loki felt his control snap and he pulled her head up from his chest and kissed her deeply, not even breaking the kiss when he stripped the tunic off completely. He looked at her and saw that she was still dressed. Two can play at this game. He reached for the pin that kept her cloak about her shoulders and pulled it out. The cloak fell to floor showing her deep burgundy dress in all its glory. Her hair was tied with a silk red ribbon in a long thick ponytail, Loki reached behind her and pulled the ribbon loosening her thick auburn locks letting them cascade down her shoulders and back.

The sight made his blood rush to his cock and he felt his erection throbbing between his legs but he vowed to take his time with her. “Do you know what it was like for me? Do you know how many times I imagined your lips around my cock and could do nothing about it because it happened during council meetings? I pleasured myself like a madman and found no peace”. His voice was deep low growl that made things in Anika’s body hot and tight.

He finally finished stripping her of her dress leaving only her red ruby necklace that hung on long silver chain around her perfect neck. They stepped in the shower and the steam and water released Anika’s perfume driving Loki mad with desire. He kissed her with fierce passion his tongue darting in her mouth tasting sweet maple syrup. He had a fleeting thought as to whether she tasted like that in other places too, a thought that was quickly quenched by the feeling of her mouth around his cock. She sucked at him as if she could drink him in, licking his cock with her wet tongue. Loki had his back to the wall and the feel of the hot wall and her hot mouth around his cock sucking at him as if he was candy was just too much. Loki felt his control loosen again.

“Anika, darling, I won’t last if you keep this up.” His voice came to her thick with desire and she gave him one last lick before releasing him from her mouth and rising to her feet. She was seconds from standing to her full height when he pulled her up and spun her with her back to the wall. Anika’s long legs wrapped around his strong waist resting just above his perfect ass. Loki entered her in one swift motion making her cry out for him. She felt her orgasm flow through her like water, building as he picked up his pace and his thrusts became more rapid. Anika screamed her pleasure and Loki swallowed those screams with his mouth, kissing her deeply.

His own release soon followed and his thrusts became more shallow before he brought them both down gently from their high. “You must be so tired darling. Would you like a back rub?” Loki asked as Anika unwrapped herself from his waist.”Yes I would brother mine”. Anika smiled that perfect smile at him, the one that made his heart skip a beat and brought light in to his world. “Turn around darling”. Loki motioned with his hand towards one of the shelves in that hung on the walls. The shelves had many crystal flasks in different sizes on them, translucent and ornate. The multi colored liquids in them sparkled off the walls, creating rainbows of color across the white walls. Loki aimed at one particular flask and it came obediently to his hands. He opened the stopper which was fashioned from a light blue gem, poured some liquid on his hands, replaced the stopper and sent it back to its place on the shelf.

He rubbed his hands together and Anika sighed with pleasure as he massaged her aching back. She leaned in to his touch, purring like a content cat her eyes closing. “Is that scent what I think it is?” she asked as his long fingers loosened knots in her back. She was more tense than she thought. “Freshly fallen snow”, he said. Anika thought she smelled a fresh, sweet scent and it made her so happy that he thought of her like that, as pure and white. She was woken from her musings by the feeling of something cold inside her. She opened her eyes and saw that Loki had inserted a finger inside her.

The cold of his finger and the heat from the shower water made her body come to life again. Loki’s voice came as a low, feral growl to her.”Do you know how much I want to taste you? The thought of my silver tongue inside your hot, tight cunt, licking you until you cry out for me was all that kept me sane.” His finger was now replaced by his thumb rubbing her clit. “On your knees boy!” said the silver bells. Loki obeyed them and sank to his knees in front of her, placing her against the wall again.

He wrapped her long legs around his shoulders, his mouth directly in front of her hot cunt. He inhaled her scent deeply before burying his face between her legs. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking her wet opening. She shivered when she felt it was cold, her hips bucking towards him seeking more contact. Loki held on to her thighs, burying his tongue deeper inside her, kissing her as if he were kissing her mouth. He tasted sweet maple syrup in her cunt, the taste driving him insane. He licked her as if he were drinking her in, making her hips buck and her breath to come heavy to her. Anika felt her orgasm come over her again as her cunt tightened around his tongue, she screamed her pleasure loud and clear as he continued to lick her and flick his tongue across her swollen clit. Anika thought she was seeing stars as she climaxed, her breath coming in rapid gasps. Loki licked her one last time and placed her legs back on the floor before placing hot kisses on her stomach and breasts as he rose from his position.

He lingered at her breasts for some time, taking pleasure in the feel of them in his mouth before he raised his face to her and kissed her again. Anika tasted herself on his mouth mingled with the tastes of the cider he was drinking when she came in. It made her body hot again. “Why don’t we step into the bath? I think I need to sit down”, said Anika. Loki gave her a kiss on her forehead and led her towards the bath in the middle of the room. Like the rest of the shower it was made of white marble, wide with stairs that led in to it and a bench that ran all around the inside. Loki opened the faucet letting it fill up with steamy hot water before closing the water and stepping inside. Anika looked at him with possession in her eyes, her gaze lingering on his body as the water covered him.

He held out his hand to help her in and sat up a bit so she could reach him. Anika sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was hard again, and Anika lowered herself onto his erection, her breath hitching in her chest as she took him inside her. Loki grabbed her ass and she gasped as he was sheathed inside her completely and she just knew that she would never tire of feeling him inside her. Anika moved slowly at first, taking time to adjust to him. She moaned with pleasure as his mouth found her neck and placed soft kisses on it. Anika began to move at a rapid pace, feeling her orgasm build inside her as her cunt tightened around him. Anika climaxed with a feral scream and threw her head back as she did. Loki felt himself climax soon after and he nipped lightly with his teeth at her breast, his screams stifled by it.

They came down from their high together and stayed in the tub for a while remembering how to breath. Loki looked up at Anika and saw tears in her eyes. He felt himself start to panic, thinking he hurt her in some way.”What is it darling? What’s wrong?” He whispered like you would whisper to a child frightened . Anika looked at him with a joy so pure that it confused him further. “Brother mine, I love you so much you make my heart crack” the silver bells said. Loki felt his heart burst with joy. He stood up forcing her to get off his lap as he got out of the tub and helped her out. Loki lifted Anika in his arms and carried her out of the shower casting drying spells as they went.

Anika cradled herself against his chest, inhaling his scent deeply inside her lungs and wrapping her arms around his neck. When they got to the bed which was made of dark oak wood with bottle green sheets, Loki murmured some words and the covers drew back. He laid Anika gently on her back as if laying a child to sleep and got in beside her, drawing the covers over both of them and holding on to her tightly. They lay together for seemed like eternity just enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other again.

After some time, Anika spoke. “You know I absolutely adore you right? I love you so much it pains me. I have not enough words for it, not even enough kisses for it. You’re making me so happy just by being here with me.” Loki looked at her with tears in his eyes. She caressed his face gently as the tears came down and kissed them away from his handsome face. “Now that that’s settled, why don’t you just take me? Right now for all the time that you couldn’t. Just touch,” the silver bells said as she grazed his lower lip with hers and took his hand, moving it up her thigh.

Loki turned her on her back in less then a second and got to his knees above her. From his vantage point he could see all of her, her body flushed with heat under his gaze and she felt things low in her body grow hot and tight. Loki was hard for her again and it made her heart swell with pride. He hooked one of her long white legs over his shoulder and entered her in one fell swoop. From where she was lying she could see his cock going in and out of her body and that made her breath come in ragged gasps.

Loki continued to thrust into her, causing her to cry out for him in heated tones as her climax took over her. Loki didn’t last much after that and gave a feral moan as his own climax took over. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck and whispering sweet words in her ear. He rolled off her and she snuggled against him breathing him deep. “Turn on your side”, the silver bells said. Loki was a little puzzled by her request but he turned with his back to her. Anika wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her hand on his heart. Settling herself against his body she kissed his shoulder and fell asleep. Loki never felt so loved and safe in his whole existence as he did that moment.                    


End file.
